How To Train Your Dragon, from the beginning to The End
by Transcendence14
Summary: We all know that Hiccup is the Third runt to be born in the royal line of Berk. But do we know the stories of the first two? This is their story, and now we shall know how, exactly, it came to be that Hiccup was prophesied about, and how the dragons were once the humans' equals, and who the Red Death really was. (Once again, from the books. Movie version.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! So, this is like the movie version of the HTTYD books. This starts with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First, and ends with the extinction of the dragons, which you can read the full account of in my other fanfic, THE DRAGON JEWEL.**

Chapter One

Once, long ago, when Vikings were only beginning to be a prominent people in the history of the world, the Sea-dragon Merciless looked into the future, and saw the extinction of his kind by a human boy named Hiccup. Merciless also saw humans killing dragons to the point where dragons hid from humans, as though the humans were the hunters.

And Merciless was angry. He called up his brother and sister dragons to the Red-Rage, which fogs up a dragon's mind in anger and confusion. All a dragon thinks while under the Red-Rage, is _kill._

Merciless and his dragons began attacking the pathetic human villages, and because the humans did not have the war-machines and modern weapons they do now, the humans died in great numbers.

Merciless finally saw where the Hiccup-boy was hiding. On a little, rain-swept island called Berk.

So Merciless sent another Sea-dragon (though nowhere near as large as himself) to go and kill the boy. This dragon, who was named Odinsfang, very gladly went to do the task, for all Sea-dragons can see the future, and he knew that the dragons would end at the hands of a boy named Hiccup.

Odinsfang, however, was still under the Red-Rage, and was not looking where he was going, and ended up tangled in a net that the Hooligans had set for dragons. He thrashed and screeched and wailed, but all his efforts simply tangled him up more. A long sharp stick scratched his chest, leaving a deep wound just above his heart. Finally Odinsfang quieted, waiting for the humans, and death.

But who should find him, but the same human that he had been sent to kill? Hiccup.

Hiccup was young, still a hatchling, from Odinsfang's point of view.

But instead of killing him, the Hiccup-boy cut him free from the net.

Odinsfang was too weak to struggle as the boy took him further into the woods, to a small hollow in the forest floor.

The boy healed him, and stitched up his wound with unsteady child's fingers.

Odinsfang taught the boy dragonese, and the two became great friends.

Odinsfang learned that the boy was what his people called a runt, and was shunned and mistreated and teased and hurt for it. His father had been told to banish him, but he did not, because he wanted a son, and he could do stuff like that because he was the Chief.

But the war was still going on, and Odinsfang soon left to tell Merciless that he wanted no part in the killing of humans. Humans were not all that bad.

Merciless was angry, and banished Odinsfang from his presence.

Odinsfang gladly went back to Berk.

Years passed, and the war grew worse and worse and worse, until it was almost too late for both sides.

Hiccup was still a hatchling, not yet quite grown, and Odinsfang plotted a plot with him.

Odinsfang smuggled the Dragon Jewel to Hiccup, because that was the only thing Merciless feared.

Hiccup took the jewel, and made a deal with Merciless.

"You will call off the Red-Rage, and you will leave and never come back. You will stay away from humans for the rest of your life, and not instigate any more wars with us."

Merciless roared and groaned and growled, but he swore. He swore by his name. And the word of a Sea-dragon cannot be broken.

He left, for the cold wild reaches of the North, and some say he stayed there so long, completely alone for so many hundreds of years, that he lost all shreds of empathy and kindness, and gained an unsatiable hunger, and killed so often, for fun, and became so mean and harsh and cruel that he forgot his name, and became known only as The Red Death.

Hiccup was hailed as a hero, and the tribes of the Archipelago asked for him as their king.

Hiccup agreed, if only because he wanted to make life better for the dragons he loved so much.

The dragons became the humans' equals. They were given first choice after every hunt, best places to curl up by the fire, and a place of rest if they ever needed one.

And there were riders, riders chosen by dragons, who wore tattoos of dragons in an S shape on their foreheads. They were known as both the Dragon Markers and the Royal riders of the Wilderwest.

And Hiccup was happy.

But human lives are short, and when he died, the decline of the dragons and the kingdom began its slow, inexorable path to the end.


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

**A/N Hi again! Thank you for all the support! (cough from one of you** **cough)**

Chapter two, Part one

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First died, as all do, and both dragons and humans mourned his passing.

They gave him a magnificent funeral, and his arrows were shot by the strongest, the greatest, the Dragon Markers.

Odinsfang settled to become counselor to the the kings after Hiccup, for hundreds of years he watched, for Sea-dragon's lifetimes are much longer than any other species.

He was glad too see that the first few were keeping Hiccup's promise to him, which had been that dragons and humans would be equal, that there would be peace, that there would be no need for war.

But then the kings down Hiccup's bloodline began to use the dragons, to break Hiccup's promise.

It got so bad that the remaining Dragon Markers, who were old and very old, were laughed at and spit at and shamed for actually _bonding_ with dragons.

Finally, the dragons were nothing but slaves.

The king at that time was young, and his name was Speedfast.

One night, Odinsfang had gone to give Speedfast a talking-to, a good lecture about how he was treating the dragons.

Speedfast had yelled at Odinsfang in dragonese for ten minutes straight before finally saying, "I banish you from the Wilderwest, Odinsfang. I shall do what I like. I am outlawing your horrible snaky language so that I or my descendants will never have to hear useless lectures."

And he also turned the Dragon Mark that Dragon Markers wore on their foreheads into the SlaveMark. Any human wearing it would be a slave, forever. It could not come off.

And so it was that a mark of glory and honor became a mark of shame.

Speedfast changed his name when he grew up, to Grimbeard. Grimbeard the Gastly.

He was a wonderful Viking, if not a wonderful person.

He was the best burglar, swordsman, chess player, and eater around.

He had a wife, Chinhilda, and soon he had a son, Thugheart, who was the spitting image of Grimbeard himself.

Then he had another son, Chucklehead, who was the spitting image of Thugheart.

And then...his wife bore a third son.

They took him to the Naming Dame, and she pronounced him a runt.

All runts, according to Viking law, are to be either set out to sea on a little basket or left on a mountainside for wild dragons' supper.

And all runts in the Hooligan tribe are to be named Hiccup.

Chinhilda begged him not to kill the baby, and Grimbeard did not want a public scene.

So they had an elaborate and very public naming ceremony, and named the child Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second.

But that night, Grimbeard took his son from his wife's arms, and loading him up in a basket took him to a mountain on an island far away.

And left him.

Without a second glance.

Without a second thought.

What he was thinking about was breakfast.

When Chinhilda woke, she screamed when she realized what her husband had done, and snatched her axe from the wall and gave a very good try at beheading him.

He was too lazy to hold her off for long, though, and called his men to take her away.

As she was dragged, screaming and sobbing, from his presence, she called down a curse on him.

Then she went and took her boat and began searching. She died of a broken heart on a beach, still calling for her son. "Hiccup! Where are you?"

Since that day, the beach in question has been called The Beach of the Broken Heart, and some say her ghost is still there, calling for her lost child.

Grimbeard couldn't care less. But he did find that all the things he had loved most and was best at no longer gave him the same feeling of satisfaction.

He flogged his cooks and ordered new ones, he fought some more and stole some more, he played a game of chess daily.

But nothing was the same since his wife had cursed him.

And his son was dead anyways.

Right?


End file.
